


Fistful of Praise

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Domestic, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: No matter what Chanyeol says, Kyungsoo thinks he has been doing it wrong. Or Kyungsoo discovers Chanyeol’s praise kink, and fisting ensues.





	Fistful of Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turkey Day, you animals! More than a bit inspired by Kyungsoo sticking his finger’s up Chanyeol’s ass on public broadcast. Thank you again, Kyungsoo. You are the hero we don’t deserve.
> 
> Note: Don’t try this at home unless you have done your research. Fisting can be *very* painful if done incorrectly. PLEASE RESEARCH FIRST.

It was the laughter, the easy inside jokes, the banter, the remember-when-you-were-ten conversations that usually grated on Kyungsoo the most. It made the void seem even more significant, even more profound, and made him feel sad but oddly grateful at the same time. 

Park Chanyeol had the best family. Really. Kyungsoo loved them with his whole heart, had ever since Chanyeol dragged him home with him after their fifth (or was it sixth) date. Kyungsoo had been a ball of nerves back then, worried what to say, what to do, if they would like him. His worries were unfounded. Chanyeol’s mother loved him, Chanyeol’s sister Yoora treated him like a long-lost little brother, and Chanyeol’s father was as kind-hearted and easy going as his only son. 

Holidays were happy times with the Park family, both while they were dating and after their marriage. Kyungsoo never had the in-law problems he heard some people talk about at the office: “My mother-in-law is soooo judgmental” or “Yeah. Pray for me. The in-laws are coming over this week”. No, he was happy to see them. Glad to have a family. 

Happy, but it didn’t stop Kyungsoo from thinking of his lack of a biological family when they were gathered like this, passing the mashed potatoes over the table and talking about their cousin so-and-so with smiles on their faces. The void, he thought, would never really go away. When people died, you never really stopped missing them. 

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s hand on his thigh, a gentle, reassuring squeeze under the table, obscured by the turkey printed tablecloth Chanyeol’s mother drug out every Thanksgiving without fail. Kyungsoo looked over at his husband. Chanyeol smiled back at him. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, another squeeze to Kyungsoo’s thigh accompanying his question. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled, feeling the rush of gratitude come over him. That he had such a loving husband. That his in-laws were so welcoming. That it could be worse. A lot worse. He was grateful. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said, barely above a whisper. He wasn’t someone who was prone to being lovey-dovey in public, but he couldn’t help it when his heart was swelling. He loved Chanyeol so much. 

Chanyeol grinned, his dimple flashing. He loved to hear words of endearment and was never shy at giving them out himself. He absolutely ate it up whenever Kyungsoo said the smallest thing. “I love you too.”

“Guys, I’m trying to eat dinner,” Yoora teased from across the table. 

Kyungsoo felt heat creep up his neck. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Beside him, Chanyeol just laughed. 

  
  


Chanyeol reached over, fingers fidgeting with the radio dial. Kyungsoo watched him out of the corner of his eyes, as much as he could without looking away from the road. 

“Is there any Christmas music on?” Kyungsoo asked absentmindedly, foot pressing down on the break to stop at the red light. 

“Wow, you  _ are _ in a good mood today,” Chanyeol hummed, his tone teasing. 

Kyungsoo reached out, hand going to mess up his husband’s head of dark, curly hair. “Is being in the holiday spirit that weird?”

The first strains of White Christmas sounded, and Chanyeol stopped messing with the dial. He leaned back, running his own hand through his hair in a failed effort to undo the damage that Kyungsoo had done. “You said  _ I love you _ in front of my parents and now you want to listen to Christmas music, which normally you can barely stand. So, um, yeah, kind of.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’m just happy to spend the holiday with you.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Chanyeol joked, reaching out to place his hand on his husband’s forehead like he was checking for a fever. 

Kyungsoo batted him away with a light slap. “Can’t I love my husband?”

Chanyeol snorted. Kyungsoo could tell from his wide grin, the sparkle in his dark eyes, he was eating it all up. “Only if I can love you back.”

“Wow, why are we so cheesy.” Kyungsoo cringed. The light changed, and he stepped on the accelerator. 

“Maybe my mom put something in the turkey,” Chanyeol joked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. 

  
  


Five minutes after they got home, Chanyeol was already splayed out on the sofa, his head resting on the monochrome throw pillows that had been a carryover from Kyungsoo’s college apartment. His oversized sweatshirt was riding up, revealing a strip of his stomach. His feet jutted out over the opposite armrest, sock-clad feet swinging lazily. 

“Why are you so big?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning against the living room door frame, watching his husband. His husband was huge, had always reminded him of an oversized puppy, a ball of energy and enthusiasm that was so different from himself. It was, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, why they worked so well together. They were so opposite they couldn’t help but compliment each other. 

“Why are you so small?” Chanyeol replied, eyes already closed, chest slowly rising and falling. He opened his arms, wiggling his fingers. “Come sleep with me, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiled softly. Chanyeol was the picture of warmth. Of comfort. Of love. “Okay, but we can’t sleep all evening, or we’ll be up all night. And you have that gym thing tomorrow.”

Chanyeol nodded, arms still outstretched. 

Kyungsoo plodded over. The sofa wasn’t huge, and Chanyeol’s tall frame made it that much smaller, but somehow, they made it work. Kyungsoo was in his husband’s arms in a few seconds, head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, planting a kiss on his head. 

“Love you, Soo.”

“Love you too,” Kyungsoo mumbled into the fabric of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt. 

  
  


_ Warm. _ That was the first feeling that registered in Kyungsoo’s brain when he woke up. He was too warm. He moved, eyelids fluttering open. It took him a moment to remember where he was or to figure out he was sweating because his husband was wrapped around him, holding him close. 

Kyungsoo groaned, back cracking as he inched his way out of Chanyeol’s grasp. A few seconds after Kyungsoo stood up, mid-stretch, Chanyeol was stirring awake. 

“Soo?”

“I think we slept too long,” Kyungsoo said, voice groggy with sleep. He looked at the digital clock by the television. It was almost ten o’clock. Oops. 

“Too much turkey,” Chanyeol mumbled, struggling to sit up. 

Kyungsoo stretched his arms out, working out the kink in his back. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“M’kay,” Chanyeol said, half-asleep. Kyungsoo was almost to their bedroom door when Chanyeol added in a sleepy voice, “You better not wash away all your sappiness. I like seeing this once in a while.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

  
  


It was his personality, and there was nothing wrong with that. He internalized while Chanyeol externalized. Chanyeol had words for everything, while Kyungsoo preferred only saying things that really needed to be said. Chanyeol was by nature affectionate, loud about his love, and even louder during sex. Kyungsoo was equally consistent, except the few times he wasn’t. 

And he knew Chanyeol loved that about him, and that teasing him for being sappy was an affectionate joke. Except, as Kyungsoo stood under the hot steam of his shower, he couldn’t help but think about it. About just how important Chanyeol was to him. And if he showed it enough, even if his husband had never once accused him of such. 

They had been together for ten years already, married for three of those years. Chanyeol was there when Kyungsoo’s life fell apart. He helped him pick up the pieces, cheering him on the entire way. Chanyeol was his rock, the love of his life. The one person who always felt like home, even if they moved four times in the last decade. 

Chanyeol was the one who gave him a family to celebrate holidays with. Helped make the void feel less all-encompassing. Chanyeol was everything to Kyungsoo, and he knew that Chanyeol felt the same –– mostly because he said it at least once a week if not more. 

_ Maybe I should be more affectionate _ , Kyungsoo thought.  _ He deserves it. Maybe I don’t say I love you enough. Maybe I am too distant…. Maybe he doesn’t realize how much I love him or how great he is.  _

Kyungsoo jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting his husband standing near the vanity. 

“Mind if I join you?” Chanyeol asked, already peeling his sweatshirt over his head because he knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t turn him down. 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, smoothing his hands over his wet locks. 

Chanyeol slid the shower door back, stepping inside the stream. When they had bought the apartment, it was Chanyeol who had insisted they install a second shower head, for reasons Kyungsoo completely understood. They ended up taking showers together almost as much as they did separately. 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked the moment they made eye contact. It was a testament to the length of their relationship that they could spot if something were off with the other via a single look. 

“Am I affectionate enough?” Kyungsoo blurted out, knowing it was useless to try to say nothing was wrong. He turned to face his husband, ignoring the broad chest and toned body in front of him in favor of looking him in the eyes. 

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. “What? Yes, of course. Soo, did something happen today?”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “No. I mean, I know you were joking about me being sappy but…I know you love it. And I don’t do it a lot.”

Chanyeol reached out, his hands closing over Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders. “I love you. Whether you are sappy or not.”

Kyungsoo sighed. The warm water streamed over Chanyeol’s fingers, down Kyungsoo’s back. Steam was thick in the air, the pale blue bathroom tiles slick with condensation. 

“But you like sappy,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “I should give it to you more than I do.”

“Stop pouting. It makes you look cute,” Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo immediately frowned. “I’m not––“

Chanyeol interrupted before Kyungsoo could protest. “Look, you’re fine the way you are. Of course, I like hearing you love me, but that doesn’t mean you don’t say it enough.”

“I just…as long as you know it. Because I do, god I love you so much.” Kyungsoo was starting to wonder if there really was something wrong with him. He felt so emotional, so grateful, so….

“I mean, if you fisted me, I would definitely know you love me.”

Dead silence, aside from the running water. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he looked up at his husband, shocked. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

Chanyeol maintained a straight face, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and burst out laughing. 

Kyungsoo reacted by slapping his arm, a wet sound as his palm collided with Chanyeol’s skin. “I’m emotional, and you’re talking about fisting?”

Chanyeol held his stomach, laughing loudly. “Sorry, sorry,” he said through his mirth. 

Kyungsoo sighed and turned his back and reached for the conditioner.  “No more sappiness for you.”

“Okay, but what about the fisting?”

Another wet slap echoed in the bathroom. 

  
  


Kyungsoo liked lazy kisses. He loved the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue sliding against his lips before entering his mouth, a languid drag. It was another way they were different. Kyungsoo was patient, Chanyeol was passionate and hurried. Somewhere they met in the middle, learned how to set a pace that satisfied them both.

The time was going on four in the morning, the world turning an early morning shade of grey outside their bedroom window. Kyungsoo knew they had slept too long the evening before, they had been up most of the night playing video games and binging on Netflix.  

Still, no matter the hour he wasn’t going to say no to lazy kisses. To Chanyeol’s hands smoothing up his side, rubbing against the soft fabric of his grey t-shirt. To the moment Chanyeol’s palm grazed the nub of his nipple, dragging slowly across the raised bud. 

Kyungsoo moaned contentedly into their kiss, his fingers carding into Chanyeol’s hair. His husband really had the best head of hair, as wild and untamed as his personality. 

Chanyeol’s tongue moved over Kyungsoo’s teeth, licking inside his mouth. His palm continued to caress Kyungsoo’s chest, before moving lower, along his sides, fingers pressing softly into the skin. 

When they broke their kiss, Kyungsoo leaned his head back, exposing his neck, keening as Chanyeol licked and sucked along his jaw. 

“You’re the best kisser,” Kyungsoo hummed. He could feel Chanyeol smile along his skin. 

“Yeah?”

“Hmmm.”

Chanyeol sucked at the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbone, teeth grazing gently against the skin. Kyungsoo could smell the musky shampoo Chanyeol liked to use, the scent tickling his nose while his husband kissed along his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo pulled in a breath, enjoying the feeling of being loved.  _ Of being _ …. His mind cut through the haze of desire to return to earlier. Did he show his love enough? Did he tell Chanyeol as much as Chanyeol deserved to be told? Even if Chanyeol had said he did….

“Your hands are amazing, too,” Kyungsoo muttered, praising the man who gave him so much. “You feel so good.”

Chanyeol’s fingertips danced against Kyungsoo’s hip. Chanyeol moaned into Kyungsoo’s skin at the praise, and Kyungsoo felt a momentary victory alongside a sudden realization. 

During sex, it was Chanyeol who talked, Chanyeol who praised. Of course, Kyungsoo talked to. But not heaps of praise. And suddenly it seemed so foolish that Kyungsoo had never realized it before. Of course, of all times, it was during intimate moments when Chanyeol would want to hear it the most. 

_ Would want to be loved the most. _ Would soak it up. Quick I-Love-Yous were nice, but whispered praise, appreciation, at his most vulnerable would be something that Chanyeol would enjoy, like a moth to the flame. Chanyeol was the picture of confidence, of happy-go-lucky actions, but Kyungsoo knew he had a soft, fragile side that was buried deep down. And sex, by nature, was vulnerable. Was laying open your soul, your body, to another. It was when he would enjoy such words the most. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it had taken ten years to figure it out. 

Kyungsoo tugged gently at his husband’s hair, signaling for him to move. Chanyeol raised his head, locking eyes with Kyungsoo. His lips were swollen, reddening from the trail he had left down Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Lay back,” Kyungsoo said, urging Chanyeol with a soft press to his shoulder. 

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow but complied. He was already shirtless, only wearing his flannel pajama pants that were hanging low on his hips, the front tenting with Chanyeol’s erection. He settled into the mound of pillows and god, Kyungsoo thought, he was absolutely beautiful. 

“You’re so sexy,” Kyungsoo remembered to say it this time, not hold back what he was thinking. “So good.”

Chanyeol sucked in his bottom lip, stifling a whine at his husband’s words. Kyungsoo had been so fucking blind it hurt. What had he been doing all these years to never notice?

Kyungsoo sat up, pulling his grey t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. His dick was already hard against the fabric of his sweatpants, his heart thrumming at the promise of what was to come. 

He moved slowly, reaching out he smoothed his hand along his husband’s abdomen. Chanyeol was a bit of a workout freak, to the point he actually acted as a de facto personal trainer at their neighborhood gym. And it showed. Chanyeol was toned in all the right places, and Kyungsoo could never seem to get enough of touching his muscles. But this time, Kyungsoo thought, he should tell Chanyeol how much he loved them. 

Chanyeol watched him through lidded eyes, following the slide of Kyungsoo’s hand along his body. 

“This feels good, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo husked, noting the red that bloomed on Chanyeol’s cheeks. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol rasped, drifting into a place of pleasure. 

“You treat your body so well. You look so good I can’t help but want to touch you.” Kyungsoo raked his nails lightly over Chanyeol’s abs, moving upwards. “So good.”

“Fuck, when did you learn to talk like this?” Chanyeol blurted out. 

Kyungsoo smiled, not answering he proceeded to trace Chanyeol’s bare biceps with his fingers, squeezing lightly. Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the gentle touch. 

When Kyungsoo leaned in, tongue licking along the muscular definitions of Chanyeol’s arms, Chanyeol tensed, breath stuttering. 

“Relax, baby,” Kyungsoo’s words ghosted against Chanyeol’s arms. 

“Did you just call me baby?” Chanyeol asked, voice cracking. Kyungsoo usually didn’t use pet names, not until now. Chanyeol sounded utterly wrecked at the oddity, and the knowledge went straight to Kyungsoo’s dick. He didn’t answer this time either, continuing his slow, purposeful worship of Chanyeol’s body, basking in the knowledge he was having such an immediate and robust effect on his husband. 

Chanyeol keened, back arching, when Kyungsoo began to kiss along his sides, lower to the waist of his pants. Kyungsoo traced along the waistband, hooking his finger into the fabric and gently tugging. 

“Off,” Kyungsoo said, leaning back to help his husband out of his flannel bottoms. Chanyeol arched his back, squirming, he pushed his pants down over his hips. Kyungsoo helped, dragging the material down to reveal Chanyeol’s thick cock, flush red against his abdomen, pre-cum coating the tip. Chanyeol kicked gently, Kyungsoo tugging until the flannel pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

Kyungsoo was next, moving off the bed long enough to remove his own pants, dick springing free. He liked the way Chanyeol watched him with hungry eyes like he was being starved at the momentary loss of contact. Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny him for long. 

“You’re so good, waiting like that,” Kyungsoo said as he climbed back on the bed. “Not touching yourself.”

Chanyeol’s small whines were music to Kyungsoo’s ears, the sexiest thing he could ever remember hearing. Chanyeol had whined during sex before, but not like this. Not like he was both frustrated and insanely turned on at once. 

Kyungsoo positioned himself between Chanyeol’s legs, the taller man parting his thighs readily. Kyungsoo placed soft kisses along the skin of Chanyeol’s inner thighs, his palms kneading against Chanyeol’s outer thighs, up to his hips. Chanyeol was smooth, muscles taut and defined. 

Kyungsoo wanted to map out the skin there, memorize every mole, every odd freckle that trailed up towards Chanyeol’s dick. In-between nuzzles and low, drawn-out moments of sucking Chanyeol’s skin into his mouth, Kyungsoo whispered words of praise, of love, and of devotion.

_ “So good for me.” _

_ “You like this? Baby, relax, enjoy it. You deserve it.” _

_ “I love how strong you are. You’re so strong, so good.” _

When Kyungsoo reached Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol was a whimpering mess, hands fisting into the bed sheets, fabric bunched up, twisting. He took Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth, tonguing along the length before swallowing the head. Kyungsoo rubbed the pads of two fingers against Chanyeol’s perineum as he took in more of Chanyeol’s length. 

“F–fuck,” Chanyeol rasped, back arching at the dual stimulation. 

Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks, moving so the head of Chanyeol’s cock pressed against the flesh of his mouth. He moved his hand to Chanyeol’s cock, pumping it lazily with each suck. Chanyeol rocked up, hips stuttering. 

“Soo,” he whined.  

Kyungsoo reached out, hands pressing against Chanyeol’s hips to still him. He swirled his tongue around the head of his husband’s cock before letting it fall. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said, tone even. 

Chanyeol complied, remaining still. Kyungsoo smoothed his hands down to Chanyeol’s thighs, parting them wider to reveal the pink puckered flesh of his hole. Kyungsoo breathed against the skin of Chanyeol’s legs, teeth grazing flesh as he made his way upwards. When he reached Chanyeol’s entrance, he huffed a breath of hot air before darting his tongue out, licking gently along the rim. 

Chanyeol curled his toes, thighs tensing up at the sensation. 

“Shhh, baby. Let me take care of you. Be good,” Kyungsoo mouthed before returning to the job at hand. 

He traced Chanyeol’s hole with his tongue, his hands moving to reveal more of the entrance, parting Chanyeol wider. He tasted, coring into the opening with slow licks and then stronger thrusts of his tongue. 

Chanyeol made the most delicious noises at each thrust, moaning and whimpering strangled words of pleasure, of enjoyment, and of ecstasy. When Kyungsoo moved his tongue just right, loosening up the tight hole, Chanyeol keened, trying to press back, to bring Kyungsoo’s tongue in deeper. 

Kyungsoo licked Chanyeol open until he was a gasping mess, begging Kyungsoo to stop or he would come. 

Kyungsoo moved back, admiring the puffy hole, wet with saliva. “You take my tongue so good, Chanyeol.”

“F-fingers,” Chanyeol stammered, letting Kyungsoo know what he wanted. 

They kept the lube in Kyungsoo’s nightstand drawer. Kyungsoo reached over, retrieving the bottle while Chanyeol watched him, face flushed. 

Kyungsoo coated two fingers in lubricant before moving back between Chanyeol’s legs. He loved this part, had always loved fingering Chanyeol open. He would go slow, dick twitching every time Chanyeol rocked back on his digits, asking for more. 

Kyungsoo slid two fingers in first, slowly breaching the hole, encouraging Chanyeol to open up. Chanyeol was tight, the rimming having not loosened him significantly. Kyungsoo was gentle, however, careful to watch and listen for signs he was going to fast, moving to suddenly. 

When Chanyeol didn’t show any signs of discomfort, Kyungsoo pressed his fingers in to the knuckle, slowly dragging them out to the sound of Chanyeol rasping words of pleasure. He massaged Chanyeol inside, gentle, slow, unwavering. 

“You are so good, take my fingers so well,” Kyungsoo said, his deep voice and words of praise causing Chanyeol to whine. 

“I like your fingers in me,” Chanyeol husked.

Kyungsoo smirked, pressing his fingers in again, setting a medium pace. He added a third finger when Chanyeol asked for more, and a fourth after a hazy few minutes of working his husband open. 

Kyungsoo watched his four fingers thrust in and out of Chanyeol’s puckered hole, finding the sight erotic as hell. He moaned low, enjoying the way Chanyeol sucked him in, taking his digits inside so quickly. 

“So good for me. You’re so good,” Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol reacting by pressing back on Kyungsoo’s fingers. “You’re so good, Chanyeol. So gorgeous. Tell me what you want.”

Chanyeol’s breath stuttered, his voice cracking. “Y-your hand.”

“Hmm?”

“I want your hand in me,” Chanyeol admitted. “I–I need your hand in me.”

Kyungsoo’s hand stilled for a moment. So, Chanyeol hadn’t been joking before? They had never done  _ that _ , and Kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure the best way to go about it. He didn’t want to hurt his husband. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo started. “I don’t know how– “

“Just use lots of lube. I’ve, I’ve watched videos,” Chanyeol admitted. 

Kyungsoo stared down at the place where his fingers were inside of Chanyeol. Could his hand really fit?

“Please, I want to feel full,” Chanyeol pleaded. 

_ Fuck _ , he couldn’t say no to that. 

Kyungsoo slid his digits out, watching as Chanyeol clenched around air. He hissed, low in his throat. It was so erotic looking to watch Chanyeol’s hole clench like it needed to be filled.

He leaned back and grabbed the lubricant, asking Chanyeol to tell him how much. Chanyeol watched, waving his hand to stop once the lubricant thickly coated Kyungsoo’s fingers and hand. The bottle was practically empty afterward, Kyungsoo making a mental note that they needed to buy more ASAP. 

“Crook your hands, like this,” Chanyeol said, folding his fingers in. “Then, when you can, make a fist.”

Kyungsoo nodded, not feeling confident. But for Chanyeol, he would try. 

“Wait, let me get on my knees,” Chanyeol said, struggling to sit up. He turned over, kneeling, his ass jutted out towards Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo swallowed, un-lubed hand going out to smooth along Chanyeol’s ass, landing a playful and soft slap against the flesh. He kneaded Chanyeol’s ass cheek for a moment before gently spreading his cheeks, lubed hand leaving a trail along Chanyeol’s ass. 

“If you need me to stop, tell me,” Kyungsoo breathed. 

“Hmm,” Chanyeol acknowledged. “Fingers first, I’ll tell you when you can put more.”

Kyungsoo slid four fingers inside Chanyeol’s loosened hole. Chanyeol clenched around them, dragging them deeper inside. Chanyeol let his head fall, face first, into the mattress, ass held high as he took Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

Kyungsoo set a pace, thrusting harder when Chanyeol made noises of pleasure. He crooked them gently like Chanyeol had shown him, pressing deep inside his husband. 

“You’re doing so good, so good,” Kyungsoo repeated. “Take my fingers so well. Baby, so good for me.”

Chanyeol’s entrance was tight, but nowhere near as tight as it had been. After a few minutes of opening him up wider, Kyungsoo found that his fingers naturally began to curl in, his heavily lubricated hand pressing against the ring of muscles until they allowed him entrance. 

When Kyungsoo’s knuckles breached Chanyeol’s hole, Chanyeol moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, yes, like that,” Chanyeol keened, fingers digging into the mattress. 

Kyungsoo watched, fascinated as his hand was pressed deep, slowly inching inside of his husband’s hole. 

Kyungsoo had always been a visual guy, found pleasure from watching his dick plunge into his husband, or his fingers work him open. But this, this was unlike anything he had ever seen. His hand was entering Chanyeol, widening his rim, slowly filling him up. 

Kyungsoo moaned low, his cock rock hard. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on before. He couldn’t help it, his free hand went to his cock, pumping the length while he pressed further inside of Chanyeol. 

“Fuck, baby. Yes, you like this?”

“Yeah, fuck yes. More,” Chanyeol begged, back arching. 

Kyungsoo was careful as he slid more of his hand inside. He sheathed his cock, pumping at the sight of Chanyeol’s rim swallowing around his hand. The pool of warmth rose up in his stomach, his chest tightening. 

“So good. So good, you like being full?”

“Oh god, yes,” Chanyeol rasped. “Fill me up.”

Kyungsoo watched as his wrist approached the rim. He could feel Chanyeol’s passage in a way he never could before, the tightness closing over his knuckles, the back of his hand. Slick with lube, hot and tight, closing around him like Chanyeol never wanted to let him go. 

When Chanyeol rocked back, hips pushing towards Kyungsoo in a slow and purposeful movement, Kyungsoo felt the coil in his abdomen tighten. When his wrist met Chanyeol’s hole, he threw his head back, his hand moving fast over his cock, pumping as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. 

Chanyeol cried out in a broken moan, throwing his head back. “Gonna come, gonna–“ 

He never finished his sentence, clenching down on Kyungsoo’s hand and coming with a spasm to his hips, closing around Kyungsoo’s fist tightly while his seed landed on the mattress. 

It was all Kyungsoo needed to be pushed over the edge. One, two strokes of his cock and he was coming, white-hot seed landing partially on Chanyeol’s thigh, partly on the bed. He gasped, a strangled cry escaping his lips as he came hard and fast. 

Shaky breathing was the only sound to accompany them as they came down from their high. Kyungsoo was gentle as he pulled his hand free, watching as he removed it completely. Chanyeol’s hole was stretched impossibly wide, and if Kyungsoo hadn’t just come, he was sure he would do so at the sight alone. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol rasped, turning over and falling onto his back on the bed, limbs sprawled out. He made a soft whimper when he hit the mattress.

Kyungsoo tensed. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked, concerned that he had hurt his husband. 

Chanyeol nodded, closing his eyes. “I think this was the best Thanksgiving of my life.”

Kyungsoo smiled, falling onto the bed beside his husband. “Thanksgiving was yesterday.”

“Ahh good,” Chanyeol hummed. “Then I can save this to be thankful for next year.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Now let’s get cleaned up.”

Chanyeol whined halfheartedly in protest.

“I’ll never fist you again if you don’t move,” Kyungsoo threatened. 

It seemed to do the trick. Kyungsoo had never seen Chanyeol move so fast after sex before, leading to a low chuckle from Kyungsoo.

Fisting and praise.  _ Who knew? _


End file.
